100 Ways to Alleviate Boredom
by AlixNight
Summary: Everyone loves a little hot B26 action with a dash of romance and a splash of wit. Have you ever wanted to read a story that felt like it would never end? 100 Chapters, at least 2000 words each. No questions asked, just sit back and enjoy the madness.
1. Directory

**The Directory**

* * *

><p>On here I will place the chapter names and summaries. The ones shown with summaries are all that I have writtenstarted writing as well as if I have any already planned out planned. The summaries will only be shown in the directory, you will not find it anywhere else in the story. _I italicize__ any chapters I am working on._

1. Smile - All Bel wanted was to see Fran smile. It's not his fault if he went about it the wrong way.

2. Pain - With all the pain and blood surrounding the Varia, it's not a surprise that a few member have cracked. Yet how much does Fran contribute in the everlasting struggle to free Bel from his mental insanity?

_3. Sad - Love shines through the hardest of struggles and brings light to the bleakest of situations. This is a tale of forbidden love between two entities as different as night and day. The story of a prince and his servant, destined to fail, but will they? Mature content._

4. Death - Death is not who you think he is. Well to start off with, he's a bit of an assho- wait, are kids reading this story? I hope not. That would be a terrible thing. To start off, he's a tease, a flirt, a whine, a pest, acts like a kid, very cocky, and most of all a major pain in the ass. Who am I to say? Well my name's Hades and I'm the king of the underworld. Death is my employee, though he continues to deny it. You know how brothers are.

5. Storage - Based off of the manga Absolute Boyfriend. Fran's fine with the way he is, he doesn't need a significant other to reassure his self worth. He did, however, believe that having a girlfriend would be the proper right of passage. He also happens to be very picky so luckily for him, he came across a site where you can choose the perfect girlfriend. Assuming it was a joke, he decided to customize one himself and byaccident, his computer malfunctioned and it ordered one for him. While we're at it, it also changed the gender settings.

6. Lollipop - I don't suppose there's a lot you can do when you're facing the guy offering you fame and fortune with only one condition, marriage. Especially when you really need the money. My name is Fran and this is the tale of my arranged marriage to an egotistical playboy.

7. Procrastinate - It's really hard to do homework when you're procrastinating. And it's really easy to procrastinate when you live with your boyfriend.

8. Rain - Belphegor was in debt, serious debt. In order to earn money, he turned to the only industry that he could rely on, stripping. As part of his act, he must dance in the rain. When the club is shut down because of illegal activities he is unaware of, the cops send him to a hospital where he finds out he has only a few months to live. Seme Fran.

9. Hide - Fran's grades are far from extraordinary, but even he understands something is off when he is forced to attend one of the top high schools in the country. Welcome Fran, to Assassin Academy for the gifted, intelligent, and deadly.

10. Secret - Fran loves Bel. That's not an issue, right? In fact we downright encourage it! Well, maybe not so much. Here's our little secret, they're brothers. Twin brothers, to be exact. Looks can be deceiving.

11. Lock - Fran has been an orphan all his life until a wonderfully kind couple adopts him at the age of nine. The only down side is their eleven year old son hates him. Eight years later the couple die in a car crash and seventeen year old Fran is placed under Bel's custody. Bel somehow manages to not only lock away Fran's body inside the mansion but his heart as well.

12. Dance - I dance to breath, I dance to live. I dance to escape the world around me. During the day I dance on a stage, at night I dance on the streets. These two world were never suppose to meet. Yet inevitably they will. This is what I get for being nice to a cocky blonde.

13. Angry - Bel's happy for his dad, he's finally getting married again after his mom left them when he was a baby. He doesn't realize until it's too late that his new step-mother also has a son, Mukuro Rokudo. The only problem? Bel's hated Mukuro's guts since they were kids. Of course it doesn't help that Bel's infatuated with Mukuro's best friend.

14. Secret Smiles - Life's not hard for Fran. He has a stable job as a private tutor, he's managing his way through university, and he's got a healthy relationship with his fiance. The only problem is he has the tendency to fall in love... for all the wrong reasons.

15. Life - Would you be able to live your life by someone else's rules?

16. Memory - Fran remembers, he remembers all. He remembers the day of the Five Points battle where he saw his father die with his very own eyes. He remembers the face of the man with the glass eye, the same eye that stared as his father took his last breath. Prince the Ripper. The time for revenge is now. Based off of the movie Gangs of New York.

17. Misery - Hollywood is a glamorous industry. People do strange things for fame. For Fran, Hollywood is a burden. Born into the life of stardom, the only reason why he continues to be an actor is his passion for acting. Sometimes that's not enough. Sometimes you need to find your own happiness.

18. Longing - I know what they say, he'll grow out of that phase, don't you worry. I don't think I will. Hello, my name is Belphegor and I am the class clown. Everyone loves me, women adore me, but it's time to make a confession. I have an obsession with a teacher who is undeniably male. Welcome to my not so simple life.

19. Surfboard - The best summer of Bel's life is about to start. Parties on the beach, hot chicks in bikinis, perfect tans, and days that never end. Yet somehow he ended up the expensive baby sitter of a very, very rich kid. When life hands you lemons...

20. Yaoi - The life of a manga editor sort of sucks. It's a lot of work and very little pay. Fran sure as hell doesn't like it, his coworkers are slackers and sloths at best. During another all nighter of fixing someone else's mistake, Fran falls into a half finished manga and easily takes the place of the uke. One little problem, what happens when they run out of pages?

21. Yuri

22. Joy - We follow the story of a lonesome soldier. Now that the war is over, he has no where to go. A mysterious man offered to make him rich. For seven years, the soldier is not allowed to cut his hair, clip his nails, bathe, or pray. If he survived, the soldier would be rich and free. Desperate, the soldier agrees. Now he is known as Belphegor, named after the seventh prince of Hell. Based off of the German fairy tale of Bearskin.

23. Pocky

24. Hidden Pain - Based off of the faery tale of Iron John. Set in modern day with mafias instead of kingdoms.

25. Circus - Fran was born with a weak heart which prohibited him from living his life. Treated as an outsider even in his own family, Fran knows he is only just a burden. So when offered a chance at escaping this cold life, he follows the stories told long ago by his deceased mother, in search of the circus he has always dreamed about. Entering a world of magic is no simple task, he may not live to tell the tale.

26. Mist

27. Heart - You are what you are in this world. No one can survive without a form of self-identity. Belphegor is a robot. That's how society views him. But he's not an android. In fact, he's quite human. Reincarnation can be quite a fickle.

28. Love - How far would you go to date a guy? Far enough to fight his evil ex's? I don't think you have a choice when it comes to this one. Yes, I just watched Scott Pilgram vs. the world.

29. Pepper - Summer is escape from classes, school, and most of all reality. You can be anyone you want in the summer, to do anything you desire. Yet that's not what Fran has in mind. This summer is the summer when everything will change. He was sick of being labeled the pathetic nerd his whole entire life. With the help of M.M., he's going to finally win the heart of the girl he wants the most. So what happens when he finds out that girl is actually a guy?

30. Rockstar - Being a rockstar means being in the public eye. You have no privacy, it comes with the fame. Being a rockstar means doing what you love every day. Even if you pass out from exhaustion more often than you'd be comfortable admitting. Being a rockstar means having a fake relationship once in a while... with a very attractive individual. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take one for the team.

31. Break

32. Ipod

33. Party

34. Tree

35. Sleep

36. Cars

37. School

38. Jealousy

39. Regrets

40. Shot

41. Broken

42. Disgusting

43. Hate

44. Sunlight

45. Lift

46. Train

47. Stairs

48. Tricks

49. Somebody

50. Nobody

51. Suffering

52. Shoes

53. Clean

54. Chores

55. Note

56. Crib

57. Kiss

58. Poke

59. Investigate

60. Warning

61. Hug

62. Romantic

63. Hopeless

64. Fall

65. Watch

66. Candle

67. Fireworks

68. Red

69. Flags

70. Glass

71. Paintball

72. Fight

73. Struggle

74. Lost

75. Ignore

76. Surprise

77. Predictable

78. Attention

79. Flowers

80. Success

81. Ocean

82. Miss

83. Difficult

84. Reject

85. Cliché

86. Paper Heart

87. Fix

88. Loneliness

89. Snow

90. Sorry

91. Competitive

92. Hat

93. War

94. Danger

95. Weak

96. Leave

97. Past

98. Present

99. Future

100. Stop

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Smile

One... Smile

One day with no mission in the looming future, Bel's mind ventured onto the topic of no return: why didn't Fran smile? Everyone smiled, if they were human at least. Bel smiled whenever he killed someone. Lussuria smiled and gushed every moment of his flamboyant existence. Squalo smiled whenever he was fighting a challenging opponent or whenever the boss did something sweet for a change. Levi, who cares about Levi. Even Mammon smiled when he was counting money. But never Fran.

Bel had never seen Fran smile once. He didn't smile among friends, he didn't smile when he was hurt, and he never did smile in the heat of battle. He didn't even smile when he was promoted into the Varia (Lussuria was there to film it).

_I wonder if stabbing Fran would make him smile._ Stab. Twitch. Stab. Twitch. Stab. Twitch. Stab. Twitch.

"Bel-Senpai, please stop stabbing me with your knives. It's very annoying." Fran's monotone voice echoed in the Varia's oversized kitchen.

"Ushishishishi, only if you smile for the Prince." Bel grinned at the other even as his eye twitched. Fran was casually pulling out his precious knives and dropping them onto the ground.

Fran turned around to see Bel glaring at him and sweat dropped at the sight. Did they have to do this every time? "Ok, Senpai. I'll smile for you, see." Fran put his fingers at the corner of his mouth and lifted them up in a comical interpretation of a smile.

"That doesn't count; you have to smile with your eyes too." Bel pouted at his partner. "Don't ignore me, Froggy." Stab.

* * *

><p>After an hour of running around the base trying to find someone to help him convince Fran to smile, Bel ended up sitting in Lussuria's room glaring at a horrendously big pink teddy bear. Lussuria had run out of the room for a moment and Bel was currently convinced it was alive. Those coal black eyes were staring at him no matter where he was sitting.<p>

So far, he had hidden behind the neon-pink waterbed, the bedazzled and sparkling dresser, and the sparkling pink tea set before Bel finally decided that he was going to face his fear after five minutes of hiding around the pink themed bedroom. Even the humongous pink flat screen TV couldn't hide Bel from the stuffed animal's evil stare.

Bel tiptoed within reaching distance to the bear and hid behind an equally big stuffed lion before throwing two knives at the evil fiend. He peered from behind the lion's furry mane at the over-sized bear. Both of the knives had hit on target. He tiptoed behind an over-sized peacock standing next to the lion. Bel blinked in surprise as the peacock calmly walked away from the spot where it was standing to sit on Lussuria's bed. See! That was evidence; Lussuria's stuffed animals were coming to life before his very eyes! Bel had to exterminate the evil bear before it got to him first. He nodded to himself after his inner monologue and crept behind a life-sized blow up doll of Ryohei Sasagawa. Creepy.

He threw six more knives from behind the boxer's body, narrowly avoiding popping the blow up doll's head. Bel pushed the doll aside as he stormed up to pink menace and stared it in the eye. He smiled in victory as he looked at the damage he inflicted to the over-sized toy. There was no way it was alive now, the world was at peace once again. Bel pulled his precious knives out of his stuffed target and went back to the couch where he had originally started off sitting, halfway across the room from the teddy bear, just in time for Lussuria to stroll into the room.

"Sorry about the wait, Bel-chan! I was helping Squalo-chan do his hair. He just wouldn't sit still!" Lussuria giggled as he sat down across from Bel. If Bel weren't use to living with Lussuria, he would have bolted out of the room, fearing for his life when Lussuria did his little laugh.

"Lussuria, how do you get someone to smile?" Bel asked the mother of the Varia as he twirled a knife around his finger.

Lussuria tilted his head to think about it, "Well you could always make them dinner. Or give them a box of chocolates. It would be sweet if you gave him flowers. There's always sex as a last resort…" Lussuria started to fantasize a romantic dinner in his own head while Bel started to tune him out after the first sentence.

Dinner, that was perfect! Fran liked food. Everyone liked food. Although Bel had never seen Fran eat food, he had to like food. People needed food to survive. "Lussuria, that's perfect!" Bel popped up from his seat to rush to the kitchen in search of a cook book.

Lussuria came out of his daydream when there was a loud clash in the kitchen and he heard Squalo yelling from the other side of the mansion. He looked down to see that Bel had left, oh well. He walked over to his bed and started petting his pet peacock. Out of the corner of his eye, Lussuria saw that some of his stuffed animals were out of place.

"Why does Mr. Teddy have stab wounds in him?" Lussuria wondered aloud. The peacock looked back at him with an innocent expression.

* * *

><p>"Cooking for my Froggy~ Cooking for my Froggy~" Bel sang to himself his own little rhyme as he ran around the room, throwing random leftovers and raw food into an enormous pan. He had no clue what Fran liked to eat, so he decided to cook everything into one, he couldn't go wrong with that. Bel picked up a sock that was lying around on the floor and shrugged, you never know what a person's taste was. He threw the sock into the pan along with some other things that didn't look like they belonged in there: a toothbrush, a couple CDs, a helium tank, a pair of tweezers, and his box animal.<p>

Opps, that didn't belong in there. Bel picked out the little mink from the pan before covering it with a lid. He looked at the cookbook in his other hand, now he just had to wait for twenty minutes for it to finish cooking. Bel placed his pet on his shoulder where it puffed indulgently, offended that his owner had mixed him up with food.

He bit Bel's finger when Bel tried to pet him on the head and jumped off his shoulder to wander around the halls. Bel licked his own finger where blood was starting to leak; he liked them feisty.

* * *

><p>Fran drifted into the kitchen when the peculiar smell started to penetrate into all the corridors of the mansion. Some of the weaker henchmen were beat up by Squalo when they threw up on the carpet. Fran was a little bit curious; he didn't remember leaving around a dead body inside the mansion. He had the feeling that he was going to get blamed for this.<p>

Fran turned the corner to see the humongous plate of random stuff in various degrees of burnt sitting on an over-sized plate in the middle of the Varia dinning table, surrounded by layers of moldy leftovers. He was about to turn around and throw up in the nearest toilet bowl but Bel got to him first.

"Froggy, I was just waiting for you! I even cooked something super special just for you. I've never tried cooking before but it was actually fun. You should try it, it tastes delicious."

Fran turned around to look at the plate of 'food'; he could have sworn something moved in there. "No thanks, Bel-Senpai. I had a big breakfast, I'll just pass for today. I'm sure the others will love to eat your food, I'll be going now." Fran subtly sprinted down the hallway and back to his room before he could even see Bel's face morph into a pout. What did he do wrong?

* * *

><p>"Squalo, what can you do to make someone smile?" Bel managed to track Squalo down and ask him the question.<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! So that's why you almost burnt down the house today!" All the way in Namimmori, one Tsunayoshi Sawada's ears rang from a loud yell that echoed through his room. He covered his face with a pillow, Squalo again.

Bel nodded his head and smiled happily, as he step-sided a piece of glass that shattered from the ceiling. "The Prince wants the Froggy to smile."

Squalo snickered to himself, "That's doing it wrong, brat! You should get the newbie a cake! He'll love it!" Squalo left Bel alone to yell at the boss for some reason or another.

"That's perfect!" Bel smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Froggy I got you a cake from the bakery! You can't say you're not hungry this time, you haven't had any food since breakfast!" Bel smiled, he had actually gotten a subordinate to buy the cake for him but Fran didn't have to know that.<p>

"I'd rather not, Senpai. I'm trying to lose weight." Fran gestured to his stick thin figure to prove his point. "I'm starting to get fat from sitting around all day. It's not healthy."

Bel sighed, who knew Fran could be such a girl. "You should also watch what you eat too, Senpai, or else you won't be able to fit into your crown anymore. But then it wouldn't really matter, you're just a fake prince anyway."

Twitch. "Hey Froggy, you really want to get stabbed, don't you?" Bel threw the first knife before Fran could respond.

Fran mentally flinched as the knife landed. Tough crowd.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard he tried, Bel couldn't think of anything that could make Fran smile. Asking Lussuria had turned out to be a bust and Squalo was no help. The boss had refused to talk to him, and there was no point in asking Fran how to make himself smile. There was no one else left in the mansion that was worth asking at all. Defiantly not Levi.<p>

Bel ended up stealing a laptop from a random room and using it to Google how to make someone smile. He clicked on the first link he could find and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, this had to work.

1. Smile first.

Well that was a very pointless hint, Bel already smiled all the time. That had absolutely no effect of Fran's inability to smile, next one.

2. Be chivalrous.

Bel took a moment to track down a dictionary and found the definition for chivalrous: _adj. _1. Having the qualities attributed to an ideal knight. 2. Characterized by consideration and courtesy, especially toward women.

Well that was stupid; Bel was already a prince. That was way better then a knight, there was no point in trying to be a knight. As for the second one, Lussuria counts as a woman, right? Bel had been the one to cook food thanks to Lussuria's suggestion, so this step was useless as well. Next.

3. Be self deprecating.

Bel was too lazy to look into the dictionary again and find out what deprecating meant so he decided to just skip this one.

4. Listen.

That was easy; Bel listened all the time when Fran would insult him in his monotone voice. Bel listened perfectly when Squalo would yell about the boss and when his mink whined about not having food. He was a terrific listener, there was no doubt about it.

5. Surprise someone.

Bel thought to himself, he surprised Fran all the time when he stabbed knives at him when he was bored. He had a habit of stabbing the illusionist whenever Fran wasn't paying attention to see if he would be able to get some blood out of the pale Froggy. He never did.

6. Take on some work.

Bel looked at the screen in puzzlement, what did that mean? He worked all the time for the Varia and he killed tons of people recently! He was doing nothing wrong with his work, why was this list being so pointless.

7. Be humble.

Bel was humble all the time. He let the peasant grovel at his feet like a proper prince. Bel ate only the finest foods and wore the best of clothes. He knew exactly where he was in life; he was perfectly humble of his position.

Bel took a moment to think, he was already on number seven and this list wasn't helping at all. There were eleven things in all to help him get Fran to smile. He looked at the list and ignored the words in between the lines. He might as well give up and spend his time doing something else more productive. That's it, he could ask Xanxus!

Bel closed the laptop and threw it out a random window as he went in search of his antisocial boss. Too bad Bel didn't stick around to look at the next hint.

8. Make eye contact.

* * *

><p>Bel ran into Xanxus' room and ducked to avoid being hit in the head with a vase. Squalo wasn't so lucky and passed out on the carpeting of the hallway. "What are you doing here, trash? Get out." Xanxus turned around and in his seat, doing utterly nothing.<p>

What a boring king, Bel thought to himself, the least you could do is be more fun like the prince. Instead, you just sit around all day and yell, that's why he didn't want to be a king. "Boss, I want to get Fran to smile. Can you help me?" Bel smiled his signature smile, which didn't even falter when Xanxus glared at him.

After five minutes of their stare off, Xanxus grunted and muttered something. Bel edged closer to his boss, "Can you say that again?"

"I said just kiss him." Bel blinked as he barely picked up what the other man was muttering.

Why didn't he think of it before, that's what Xanxus did to shut Squalo up! If kissing Squalo could make the impossible occur, it could definitely get Fran to smile! "That's a great idea, Boss!" Bel yelled back his thanks as he ran out of the room, stepping on the unconscious Squalo on the way out.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! What do you think you're doing?" Squalo picked himself off the floor and glared at the retreating head of blond hair. _Stupid brat, stepping on me when I'm passed out._ Squalo turned around to see Xanxus glaring at him from inside the room.

"Get over here, trash."

* * *

><p>Bel crashed through the doorway of Fran's room. Fran blinked groggily as he peered up from his bed after being jolted out of his nap. "Fran, wake up!" Bel shook Fran awake as he loomed over his bed.<p>

"Senpai?" Fran rubbed his eyes, still too tired to realize what was going on. For some weird reason, his senpai looked happy as if he had solved a great mystery. Bel took that moment to lean in and kiss Fran right on the lips. Bel smiled to himself as his Froggy turned red as a tomato though he didn't try to push the prince away from him. Bel's tongue pushed through Fran's lips and started exploring the other's mouth. Fran moaned when Bel brushed against a certain part of him, causing Bel to chuckle.

As soon as they broke away to breath, Fran seemed to realize what just happened and the Prince was rewarded with a smile for two seconds before one word echoed through the halls of the Varia Headquarters and later many of Bel's nightmares to come. "RAPE!"

.

.

.

It was reported later in the week that Belphegor was seen limping home from his most recent job, sporting several burns curtsy of the boss, a new-found scar on his left thigh from the evil second in command, and wounds left behind from shattered glass traveling from his left shoulder-blade to his left elbow covered by poorly wrapped bandages. It goes without saying that the Varia protected its own very well, even when it proved counterproductive.

_"Smile - It's the best anesthetic for what's to come."  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2: Pain

WARNING: This chapter will contain blood and gore. I blame the movie Dawn of the Dead for corrupting me to write such a masochistic scene.

* * *

><p>Two… Pain<p>

"VOOOOOOOOOI, pay attention to me you immature brats!" Fran looked up from his new mystery novel while Bel's hidden eyes were aimed at the screen of his PSP.

Squalo frowned at the pair, why was he the one stuck in the base running around and carrying out the boss's orders while these delinquents were out there killing people. Life was so unfair. "Your mission is going to be in Venice. All the information is in the folder so you better read it before you leave."

Squalo whacked Bel in the back of the head before plopping the folder in Fran's empty lap. Fran started to flip through the folder, ignoring Squalo and Bel who were busy yelling at each other. "So let me get this straight," Fran's voice broke through the bickering in a Varia phenomenon, "We're basically going all the way to Italy to assassinate some rich heiress' son who's been killing off people in the city left and right?" Fran peered at the picture in the back of the report, "Hey look, Senpai. He looks just like another version of you!"

Bel snatched the photo out of Fran's hand and stared back at a clone of himself. What do you know; Bel didn't look too bad with silver hair although it did remind him of another Vongola storm bomber. "Ushishishishi, the prince looks much better then this imposter here. You should know better, Froggy." Bel smiled his signature smile as he stared imagining himself dancing in a pool of blood.

"So how long is it going to take?" Fran asked his senior who was busy trying to resist punching Bel.

Squalo blinked as the question aimed at him and forced himself to remember that Fran existed. "It should only take a few days depending on how many bodyguards he's surrounded himself with by this time. He's not that much of a threat but it seems he's very good at pissing off the wrong people including some influential mafia members so naturally it's our job to kill the pest. That should be easy enough for the two of you to handle it so just give us a call whenever you're done. Don't take too long like last time." Fran sighed, he had no clue Bel would be so stubborn when it came to amusement parks.

"Gotcha, we'll make sure to come back alive." Fran added in for a bit of amusement, "So how's it feel to be the boss's bitch?" Squalo twitched, that little green pest! He turned around but the pair had managed to disappear without a trace. Someone should really time those two.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo's yell echoed throughout the building, causing a random maid to drop a vase she had been busy polishing. Crap, she was so going to get fired.

* * *

><p>"What I'm saying is that I want you to play Rihanna on the speakers! I'm the prince, my word is law!" Bel immediately started arguing with the pilot as soon as he got onto the private jet.<p>

"Sir, there is no central sound system for the whole entire shuttle. There's public docking in the separate rooms so you can plug your MP3 there, but there is no way I can arrange for that to happen," the pilot said, lying through his teeth.

There was a central stereo since the jet was maintained with the best that money could buy but for some weird reason his boss had specifically told him not to allow any of the passengers today to mess around with anything on the plane, especially with the audio. It was a strange rule but it wasn't his place to judge.

* * *

><p>Fran picked up his own Ipod touch and started to listen to techno music while playing with a tetras app. Bel was up to his usual thing and Fran knew that interfering would take more effort then it was worth.<p>

Ten minutes of constant arguing later, Fran could hear over his music the sounds of Rihanna singing about forgetting her own name. How predictable.

"I hate Rihanna, you're fired!"

* * *

><p>"Ushishishishi. You know you love me, Froggy." The duo had just arrived at the hotel where they would be staying and the Prince had it stuck in his head that his Froggy loved him when the receptionist had commented that they were a "cute couple". The maniac smile Bel rewarded her with two seconds later was going to give her a nightmare for years to come.<p>

Fran repeatedly jabbed at the numbered button as he tried to ignore the deluded prince behind him, why did they have to be on the 78th floor. This was ridiculous. The elevator churned and Fran prayed to whatever deities there was out there that the elevator wouldn't get stuck. When they finally got to their floor, Fran burst through the door with Bel trailing him muttering about a wedding and dresses. A young mother quickly ushered her six-year-old daughter back into their hotel room at the sight of the two strange men.

"So Froggy, what do you say? Will you be my lawfully wedded wifey? I'll even get you a ring pop and everything to signify our eternal love."

Fran sighed, the Prince had a deluded version of reality that depended 100% on cliche children's television. "I would never marry someone of such poor taste as you. Plus, I would be the husband and you would be the one wearing the dress."

Bel cocked his head to the side and gave Fran a weird look when Fran rubbed his head subconsciously. Bel was really rubbing off on him, either that or it was the lack of sleep, why else would he go along with his partner's shenanigans? Bel swung his arm around Fran's shoulder and licked the side of Fran's neck to see if he could get a reaction out of him.

Fran was still mentally sputtering and blushing by the time they reached their door, cursing the hotel for having extremely long hallways. "Whoa!" The Prince darted ahead of Fran once the door of the room opened to reveal a place that actually wasn't shitty.

The childish blond proceeded to jump on the big bed in the middle of the room. Sure, it wasn't a pent house suite but it wasn't a small little closet like their last room was. This was a good sign. Once the Prince was done jumping on the bed, he curled up around a long pillow and fell asleep without a second thought.

Wait a second; Fran looked around the room. There was only one bed without even a couch in sight. Fran grumbled to himself about cheap bosses and perverted gaylords and loud ukes as he went to take a shower, some things never change.

* * *

><p>Fran walked out of the steamy bathroom with a relaxed sigh, nothing was as nice as a soothing, hot bath. It didn't matter what his fellow Varia members had to say, there were some luxuries you could not live without.<p>

He wrapped a single towel snuggly around his hips and walked over shirtless to where his suitcase rested next to the table. Fran dug through a bunch of shit before he was able to find a pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. That was the last time he was going to let Lussuria pack his suitcase.

He tugged at sides of the t-shirt in obvious discomfort; he never liked wearing a shirt to sleep even as a kid, but you could never be too safe when sleeping with the resident Prince. Fran pulled himself onto the bed and positioned himself into his own nook under the covers as far away from Bel as possible before attempting to fall asleep.

One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi. Fran cracked open an eye and stared blankly at the dark wall in front of him. He swiftly built a fortress of pillows between himself and Bel complete with watchtowers, a drawbridge, and a molt. That would keep him safe overnight.

* * *

><p>Fran had this little habit of lying in bed with the smallest bit of awareness that would focus on one thing for ten minutes until he would fully wake up. Today's item of interest had the slightest hint of mint mixed with a hint of candy; it smelled good enough to eat. In the back of his mind, the critical side of his brain began to wonder how something like that had gotten into his bed, but unfortunately that part of his brain was on lockdown in a soundproof room in the corner of Fran's sub-consciousness until the ten minutes were up.<p>

Fran snuggled closer to the object of affection when he noticed that it was nice and cushiony. Maybe it was a pillow; he stuck his tongue out and licked the surface. It could be, it had the texture of cloth but it smelled way too good to be a pillow. Fran shifted a bit until he felt a hand move from his shoulder to his head, petting his hair in a soothing matter. How long had that hand been there?

Fran ignored the logical side of his brain as he rested on his treasure, breathing through his nose to absorb the mouthwatering taste. He gave a sigh of contentment, if only he could wake up like this every morning, Fran would be a happy man.

Fran laid there for quite a few minutes in a cross between contentment and a post-sleep unwillingness to move. After about nine minutes of his silent bliss, he felt something pointy poke his stomach. He groaned from his position where he had flipped over to lie on his stomach while the left side of his face rested on the pillow. Fran buried his face into the material, muttering out something that sounded like "ten more minutes," although it could have been "then the carrots".

Fran picked up the offending object and placed it in front of his face. He stared at it for a few minutes before he realized that it was one of the toy soldiers that he had placed on his pillow fortress to guard him from Bel. It was carrying a mini plastic gun, which was what had been poking Fran in the stomach. He tossed the tiny green toy aside as he prepared to go back to dreamland on his marvelous pillow when he noticed something odd.

He blinked for a while before he realized that pillows weren't suppose to be blue with white lines running across it. Hotel pillows were a bland shade of white, peach at best. At that point, it had been past ten minutes and Fran had gained back all the brain cells that were screaming at him to look at the big picture. He looked up and realized the blue material was connected to Bel. To be exact, it was his boxers.

Fran turned a new shade of red when he realized that he had used the prince's crotch as a pillow for the last ten minutes. "Ushishishishi" Fran's head whipped to the base of the bed where Bel's head was located and giving a sigh of relief as he ignored the reddening of his face. The blonde menace's eyes were closed and he was breathing rhythmically, indicating that he was quite fast asleep. He silently thanked the fact that Bel wasn't a morning person.

"Ushishishi, I love you too Froggy." The prince continued to sleep talk as his object of desire watched on. What a strange man. Fran turned back to his side of the bed before cocooning himself in as many layers of blankets he could find, determined to go back to sleep and forget about this whole accident by the time he woke up again.

One eye popped open under golden bangs and stared affectionately at the wrapped up boy across from him. He smiled to himself before closing his eye again and falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bel-senpai. It's awfully stupid of you to buy a gondola to get to the target's house. Not only is it noticeable, it's also really expensive. The long haired commander's going to have your ass on a platter when we get home." Fran was busy hanging off the side of said gondola, making squiggly designs in the passing ripples of water. "Besides that, there's no way we can drag this thing back to headquarters. Stupid fake prince."<p>

Bel's eyes twitched under his bangs as he listened to his green-haired companion criticize him, "Ushishishishi, it's not like the Prince could just sit with a bunch of commoners. Who cares about dragging it back to headquarters, we have a base in Venice that we can just store it in until we come back. We'll just get the servant to bring it back to the base when we're done with the mission. There's nothing to worry about, little Froggy."

Said "servant" glanced from the grinning blond to his apathetic counterpart and back to the trigger-happy psycho once again. In reality, he was the ferryman who had sold the gondola to the pair. He had been offered more money if he would operate the gondola and take the two to wherever they desired to go in Venice for the day.

It was beyond him how the ridiculous Prince, or so he called himself, had managed to come across enough money to buy one of the most expensive modes of transportation in the vast city of Venice as well as affording the service of it's previous owner for a whole day. He doubted that they had managed upon the money by any means of fair trade and was convinced he was aiding either criminals or drug dealers.

The mafia was always an option but he highly doubted any mafia in Italy would be stupid enough to associate with such a troublesome pair as these too. Somewhere in Namimori, Tsuna sneezed in his sleep before getting hit in the head with a bucket of ice thrown by a snoring Reborn. Stupid time difference.

* * *

><p>When they reached the address of their target, Fran decided to put the ferryman into an illusion that rendered him unconscious. It was for the best, there was no telling what would happen if a civilian saw the Varia at work. It usually ended up with years of extreme therapy and a report about the suicide on the front page of the regional newspaper. All in all, it was a messy business to attend to.<p>

Fran placed the body in an upright position at the back of the gondola before putting up an illusion that made it look like nothing had ever been there in the first place. Wiping his hands from touching the stranger, Fran took the leap out of the invisible gondola and onto the porch of their target's house. With the way the houses of Venice were built, there was no way to get into the house through anything akin to a back door. The illusionist made a note to himself where the gondola was and made sure that it wouldn't float off without him before turning back towards the building looming above him.

It wasn't as if the house was ordinary by any regard compared to the surrounded buildings. The building was three levels high and about wide enough to fit three Venice apartments on every floor. The house consisted of large archways wrapped around the balconies with bright windows and balcony doors consisting of eloquent glasswork that screamed of vanity and prestige. The whole look was topped off with twin chimneystack on each side of the house, rising out of the roof like the smoke stacks of the Titanic. On the ground level rested a wooden dock which came out at about ten feet from the house and if they were here on anything besides business, Fran would have sat on that porch and glazed out into the night sky for days on end.

Bel was currently in a euphoric state as he twirled his intricate knives around his finger in anticipation for the blood that would soon cover it. Belphegor was, without a doubt, the messiest killer the Varia had ever seen in the last decade, yet he was also considered one of the best in his profession. He preferred simple plans to an intricate one when it came to getting what he wanted accomplished, but the Prince has managed to prove that he's versatile in any situation, the genius assassin.

When he anticipated his kill, Bel's smile would widen a little bit more then usual as a shot of adrenaline coursed through his veins. His eyes would dilate and focus on the one thing that separated his kill from himself. The Prince liked to keep his cool when completing a kill yet at times, without anyone even realizing it until its too late, the Prince would snap in the middle of his passion and become a mindless killer, hungry for the sight of blood.

True to the observations, the Prince's smile widened a fraction of an inch as he moved to knock on the target's front door. Two seconds later, without warning, Bel stuck one of his knives through the outer peephole of the door and pushed it into the wooden hole. He kicked in the door and proceeded to push his way through enemy territory. As he followed being Bel's path of destruction, Fran peered behind the haphazard door to see a man with blood trailing down his face. The other end of Bel's knife was gorging into the poor man's eyeball as even in death, his body had failed to remove itself from the front door.

He used what was left of the door to cover up the bloody face before he quickly put up an illusion that made the surrounding neighbors immune to the strange sights and sounds that would soon be coming out of the building. Above him, he heard a grown man cry out with a scream of pain in what Fran assumed was his last minute of life before another body thumped to the ground, several feet from where the first man laid dead. The Prince was moving fast in his feeding frenzy as he quickly and effectively killed as many people as possible that stood in the path between him and the target.

Fran finally caught up with the ecstatic blond on the third floor outside the door of the private bedroom. Everyone else in the house was either dead or slowly bleeding to death on the floor. It was a wonder how the owner of the house ever managed to sleep when his whole entire household and staff were busy being murdered in cold blood.

As the door to the bedroom swung open, five men lunged at the two figures in the doorway. In two seconds, Bel had slashed the neck of the first man, stabbed a knife through the second one's heart, and snapped the neck of the third attacker. Before the two remaining guys registered what had happened to their companions, Fran had them under an illusion that left them screaming in silent pain before the last two simultaneously died from a heart attack. Prince the Ripper walked around the discarded bodies lining up the doorway before a flash of white shone through the air, grazing his arm along the way. Bel lifted up his arm to his mouth, licking at the trail of blood leaking down his bicep, before turning his bloodthirsty eyes back to the man who had shot the arrow.

Standing by the far wall of the room with raised arms shaking like the strings of a guitar, was the man the duo had come to kill. Fran felt like he was looking at Bel through a mirror as he glanced between the blond prince and his silver-haired look alike. There was one prominent detail, however, that reflected their roles in this short-lived cat and mouse game. Bel's eyes were dilated at the point of intensity as he peered at his target, muttering about blood at a much faster speed then before, no doubt turned on by his own life energy flowing out of his arm.

On the other hand, the target's eyes were also constricted to the point that Fran began to wonder how the pupils didn't just simply suck themselves in like two miniature black holes. It was obvious the fear that raked across the target's body, causing his otherwise perfect shot to be terribly off and hence ruining his only chance of survival. It was such a cliché thing for the spoiled rich boy to be surrounded by layers of layers of bodyguards and after those protective shields were stripped, to fear death to the level that it would downright pitiful.

Before the target was able to pull out a second arrow, the prince was already in front of the startled youth who attempted to move out of the killer's range, forgetting that to his back was only a few inches away from the wall. By the time the other boy's eyes widened in fear after this new detail made it's way into his brain, he was already dead from the position of the three knives sticking into his abdomen, blood gushing out of the wounds in a sight that would make the strongest of men hurl.

At this point, Bel was too far gone to realize that the life had drained out of the other as he continued to stab the body until it became heavily mutilated. Unsatisfied that the other body failed to function as long as he would have preferred it to, Bel continued to trace lines over his skin with his own blade, taking a few steps away from the target to stare intriguingly at the ruby droplets forming before his very eyes.

Seeing this, Fran quickly snapped into action as he glided across the room to where the Prince stood, not taking a moment to let the Prince realize the change in positions before ripping the knife out of his partner's hand. Before Bel could register the loss of contact with his beloved weapon, Fran grabbed the Prince's chin in one fluid movement and brought their lips together in a kiss that froze the blond like a solid block of ice. Using his partner's inability to move, Fran swiftly brought the knife across the flesh aligning the inside of his forearm, making sure that it drew blood to the surface of the skin.

Without a second of hesitation, Fran replaced his lips with the bleeding wound as he forced Bel to taste his own blood with practiced ease. In a matter of moments, the Prince's eyes refocused to stare into his Froggy's pale green ones as the logical side of his brain was jolted awake. In a moment of weakness, Bel wrapped his arms around the other man, desperate to be reminded that he was still among the living. Fran rubbed soothing circles into his senpai's back with a look of contentment. Another day, another mission.

"_Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional."  
><em>


End file.
